


Early Bird

by minamiskotori



Series: November Write-A-Day Challenge [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Comfort foods, F/F, Mentioned violence, Past Character Death, Post Game, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, fuyuhiko and mikan are referenced but don't appear proper, hiyoko lives au, post sdr2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:19:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minamiskotori/pseuds/minamiskotori
Summary: Hiyoko told herself she'd get some sleep, but she's unable to keep her own promises. At least she's not the only one up at this hour.AU where Hiyoko lives in Fuyuhiko's place.





	Early Bird

Hiyoko told herself she’d sleep in this time, that she would catch up on the rest she needed, she deserved. Her throat thinks otherwise, though. It hurts like hell, as if she hasn’t had anything to drink in days and her tongue was becoming a desert. She massages her neck with her fingers, and she knows that at least she’s still alive. She supposes she should get herself some water.

After leaving her room, she walks down a dark corridor. She’s surprised at what she thinks is a faint light coming out through a creak in on of the doorways in the corridor, along with what sounds like faint music. Good thing to know she wasn’t crazy, she thinks to herself, somebody else has trouble sleeping as well. And, tempted by her own morbid curiosity, she decides to go check out whoever’s up at this hour.

“Hello? Who’s there?” She asks, her voice raspy due to her soreness. A few seconds later comes the reply, “Come in…” From Sonia, though she could barely tell it was her due to how dreary she sounded. Nonetheless, Hiyoko let herself into Sonia’s bedroom.

The blue light of the TV illuminated the whole room, so Hiyoko didn’t need to turn on a lightswitch to get around. Sonia probably wouldn’t have liked it, either; The girl was buried under a mountain of blankets, lumped in front of the TV, which was playing an old Japanese drama. Sonia didn’t seem to be watching it, though. She was half-asleep under the blanket mound, and was using the TV as white noise to aid in her slumber. 

“Oh, it’s you, Sonia. Do you need anything to drink?” Hiyoko whispers. Sonia mutters back, “Tea.” Hiyoko sighs. All Sonia has been drinking, let alone feeding herself, was iced tea. It tasted good, sure, but even Hiyoko knew it wasn’t enough nutrients. This was the same girl whose diet consisted of 80% gummies.

Hiyoko walks out of her bedroom, and walks down the corridor to the nearest vending machine. She puts the two dollars she placed in her pajama pocket into the machine. For herself, she buys a water and some gummies. For Sonia, she buys an iced tea and a pack of chips. 

Hiyoko heads off to Sonia’s room to drop off the snacks she bought for her. Now, Sonia’s lying on top of the blankets instead of covering her whole body with them. That’s somewhat better than before. 

“Here.” Hiyoko says, handing Sonia her chips and tea. Sonia looks at the food with bags under her eyes, but she gives a smile reminiscent of the one she gave Hiyoko before the girls, alongside their friends, left the virtual world. A smile that appears when hope arrives- in this case, hope is an iced tea and a bag of sour cream potato chips. Sonia doesn’t thank her, but the way she quickly opens the chips and digs into them right away is what Hiyoko considers a sign of gratitude. 

By then, Hiyoko should be going back to her room, but she doesn’t feel tired anymore. “Odd.” She thinks to herself. She takes a seat on the pile of blankets next to Sonia, who went through the bag of chips like it was nothing. 

“Thanks for the food!” Sonia says before letting out a yawn, “It’s hard for me to get sleep these days. I keep thinking about Kuzuryuu-kun, and when he’s going to wake up…” She lets out a sigh. “I hope it’s soon.” 

Oh, Kuzuryuu. Hiyoko remembers that boy. She never liked him. Still, she keeps having vivid memories of seeing his body tied to a pole. His throat slit, and how it had occurred so quickly after he slit his own stomach...Hiyoko feels nauseous just remembering it, seeing all that blood. What makes her chest hurt even more is thinking about how it could’ve been her who died, the one who had to face Mikan’s wrath...And then it came to her, she and Kuzuryuu weren’t so different after all. Hopefully he still didn’t hate her when he woke up. 

“Yeah, I hope Baby Gangster wakes up soon enough too. I owe him an apology for what I did to him. In fact, I owe everyone on this island an apology. Even Mikan, Mrs. Pig Barf herself.” Hiyoko screws the cap off her water bottle and takes a sip. Her throat feels much better now that she’s had a drink, and she feels better for getting all of that off her chest. 

She and Sonia spend the rest of the night watching Japanese dramas, drinking water and tea, and sharing the big bag of gummies Hiyoko bought. What seems like minutes go by before the sun rises, and Sonia’s bedroom lightens up. Sonia and Hiyoko cuddle together on a pile of blankets, the two of them finally passed out after staying up so long.


End file.
